clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Bounce
Super Hero Bounce is a minigame in Club Penguin that was available during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 and The Fair 2015. During the Marvel Takeover, it could be accessed from both the Super Hero Interface and the Beach, and was used for earning Power Crystals as a currency. During The Fair, it was accessible from the Galaxy Park, this time through an arcade machine, and could be used to earn tickets. Instructions The game begins on a launch pad, where the penguin jumps. On the way, there are floating crystals that boost the player when touching them. When touching the first crystal, 10 crystals are obtained. By touching any further crystals while still gaining velocity, the reward from each crystal increases by 10; however, the maximum crystal reward is 100 crystals from each crystal. The higher and faster the player goes without falling, the larger the crystal boost is. If the player falls and manages to touch another crystal, the game won't be over, yet the crystal combo bonus would reset. The game ends when the player hits a giant crystal in space, which marks the end of the game. If the player falls without touching any crystals, the friction with the air would heat the air below, until the player lands on the starting podium; then game is then over. Rewards During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the number of crystal points from each game was saved, and when reaching 50,000 crystals, the player could then obtain the Hero Hoodie. Smashing the giant space crystal rewarded the Super Hero Hoodie. During The Fair 2015, the number of crystals earned in a single game, divided by 10; then rounded, was transferred into tickets (similarly to how coins are calculated in minigames). Smashing the giant space meteor gave 200 additional tickets. Objects Some areas can be seen in the background of the game. Penguintropolis and the Dojo Courtyard are seen on the lower parts of the background. Those areas disappear as the player gets further from the ground. In higher altitudes, several objects, like a piano and hot air balloons, can be seen every once in a while. Plok can be seen as well. Eventually, the player will reach space. After reaching the Dojo Courtyard, there will be a blimp and a hot air balloon. Trivia *When you ask where a friend is when playing Super Hero Bounce, it says, "{Name} is collecting Power Crystals". *All of the clouds with the unique shapes could be made with the Cloud Maker 3000. *The blue hot air balloon ship that is seen appeared during the Festival of Flight. It is also an obstacle in Jet Pack Adventure. *The floating piano also appears in Jet Pack Adventure and Puffle Launch games. *Before you reach space, you can see Plok. *This game revealed that there are planets around Club Penguin. *During The Fair 2015, music was added to the game. *During the The Fair 2015 it was accessed from an unknown arcade machine. Gallery Game Screenshots Penguin Fly SHB.png|A penguin in midair Penguin on Fire SHB.png|A penguin falling back to the launch pad Landing SHB.png|A penguin landing on the launch pad Super Hero Bounce Space Crystal Crash.png|Breaking the giant crystal Likey2.png|The Super Hero Interface Objects Super Hero Bounce Piano.png|A piano Super Hero Bounce Hot Air Balloon.png|A hot air balloon Super Hero Bounce Hot Air Balloon Ship.png|A blimp Game Super Hero Bounce Big Crystal.png|The giant crystal Game Super Hero Bounce Plok.png|Plok Clouds Super Hero Bounce Cloud Duck.png|A duck cloud Super Hero Bounce Cloud Fish.png|A Fluffy the Fish cloud Super Hero Bounce Cloud Ship.png|A ship cloud Super Hero Bounce Cloud Anvil.png|An anvil cloud Others Game Super Hero Bounce Big Crystal Crash.png|Crashing into the giant crystal Super Hero Bounce (CP Marvel 2013) Sneak Peak.png|A sneak peek of the game The Fair 2015 Rooms Party2 machines.png|The arcade machines of Super Hero Bounce and Virtual World, during the 2015 Fair External links *Locale (.swf) *Locale (.xml) *Game Configurations (.xml) *Configurations (.xml) *Bounce (.swf) *Game Launcher (.swf) Category:2013 Category:2015